The Loss of a Loved One
by IWearBeanies47
Summary: An aftermath of the Fatal Frame 2 ending. With the loss of Mayu, Mio comes back to live with Kei. As she tries to get over the guilt, Kei notices something is wrong.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame. All of Fatal frame's characters, and some of the events and settings of this story belong to Tecmo, I only own the plot and story that I make up!**

**Caution! Fatal Frame 2 spoilers! Read with caution!**

Mio's POV

I set down my camera as I watched the Kusabi fall to the ground, defeated by my fatal frame. I didn't watch for long as I saw a crimson butterfly flying through the shrine gates to the abyss. I quickly ran through them, giving chase to the butterfly. I knew that Mayu had come this way. I had to get us out of the village before it was too late, and Sae had complete control of my sister. As I ran down a steep hill I tried hard not to trip, but all I could think about was how I broke my promise to Mayu. Once we are out of this village, I wont ever leave you again Mayu. I promise. And this time, I mean it.

I slowed my pace to stop and pick up a scrap of paper. It was Sae's final letter to Yae.

_Yae,_

_You came for me after all._

_Please hurry._

_I'm right below you._

_I know you might not make it in time,_

_But I'll wait for you until the very end._

_Sae_

At this point, I couldn't tell if this was Sae writing to Yae, or Mayu writing to me, yet mistaking me for Yae, like everyone else in this village. Either way I didn't care, I ran faster, and harder. Luckily gravity was on my side. I was descending deeper into the gates of hell, and the path was traveling downward.

I finally reached the opening where I could see the abyss. There room was large and resembled a cave. It was dark, but there were a few torches hanging off the walls. There was a stone table in front of a huge pit. I could tell that that was the abyss, because I saw Mayu standing in front of the table. I could feel my 6th sense starting to react. I could tell it wasn't a violent spirit in front of me. I was sure it was Sae who I was sensing.

I took a few steps forward.

"I kept waiting." I heard Mayu say. "In a dark, dark place…"

I felt like I was having trouble breathing. Not only was I scared for the sake of me and my sister, but the air was cold and heavy.

She was looking down, but I felt my self tense as she looked at me in a blank stare. Her eyes looked cold, and dead. It didn't feel like the Mayu who I had been so protective of all these years.

"Shall we begin?"

I started to walk forward, I felt like my knees were about to buckle, but I knew I had to be strong, and snap Mayu out of being possessed by Sae.

"Mio/Yae" I heard them say simultaneously. A bright white flashed for half a second and priests with tall dark staffs now surrounded the two of us.

"We were… born together… but we have to live… and die… separately." I could tell by the way she was talking that it was Mayu, and not Sae. "I knew this… I knew." She looked off to the right a bit as she said this. She seemed so brave, yet so sad to tell me this. "Mayu," I started walking toward her slowly, trying to keep my voice down. I felt so overwhelmed by this whole situation. "we'll be together. We will…" She closed her eyes and replied, "We can't be together forever…"

I stopped. Face to face with her. She seemed so tired. She was staring deep into my eyes. Something she never does. She was so serious. Even though she was standing right in front of me, I missed her so much.

The priests started to bang their staffs on the ground in unison. The sound echoing throughout the room.

Mayu grabbed my hand and pulled me in as she layed on the stone table, so I was kneeling over her.

"But with this, we can become one." I stared at her in shock. We knew each other so well, so I knew she could sense my fear, and feel myself shaking.

"So it's alright," She grabbed my wrists and slowly pulled them so they were around her fragile neck. I was shocked. She looked at me, waiting for me to get it over with. I moved my head toward the side of hers as she quietly whispered in my ear, "Kill me…"

Without a second thought I started tightening my grip… Applying enough pressure to stop the air from coming to her lungs. The priests started banging their staffs faster but still in unison. I could feel her pulse beating hard against my hands. I started seeing a vision, and I could tell Mayu was seeing it as well.

I could see her watching me when I was running ahead on the day of the accident. "Why didn't you kill me back then…" I could hear Mayu's voice while the vision was changing. It changed from the priests, Mayu dying, to the day of the accident. I saw Sae falling into the Abyss. "I was waiting…Waiting…" Mayu started to go limp and I could feel her pulse slowing.. The last vision I saw was her looking at me with my hands around her neck, then her vision bluring, and going black. "Waiting…" Her eyes then shut, and I felt her pulse completely stop.

The priests stopped banging their staffs. I loosened my grip and I saw the glowing red bruises of my hand prints on her neck. I shifted my weight so I was on my knees, and kept staring at the bruise. I suddenly heard a sound of a bell, and watched as the bruises shifted into a butterfly, which was sitting on her neck. I gasped, and my mind was racing. I could hear the preists starting to cheer, and saw mourners approaching me and my sister out of the corner of my eyes. I sat their blinking, as they lifted her and swung her back and fourth 3 times before throwing her in the abyss. I didn't take my eyes off of her as I saw her lifeless body falling, ever so still into the darkness.

I stood up off of the table and started to shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut. I felt so dizzy, so confused. I didn't know what to think. My mouth dropped as I started backing away and my hands lifted towards my face, then I started to realize what happened.

I dropped my hands and ran towards the abyss. I stepped forward, waiting and hoping that a butterfly would appear. Sure enough, I saw the crimson insect which was now my sister fluttering out of the pit. I couldn't take my eyes off it as it ever so gracefully flew up. It looked free, and so happy.

"Thank you."

Mayu voice echoing through my mind. "MAYU!" I yelled after her.

I started chasing her. I didn't care where I was going. When I fell down, I got back up. The tears were pouring down my face, mixing in with the cold hard rain as it stung my face. The pain, and guilt was killing me. I felt so heavy, and so weak. It was so hard to keep up with her. I was so used to always being able to run in front of her with ease. Always having to slow down for her, but now, she was so fast, and wouldn't slow down for me.

I started running uphill after her, where I saw all of the butterflies floating, waiting for her. She seemed to speed up towards them, completely forgetting about me. But after what I did, I couldn't blame her.

"Im sorry!" I sobbed, "Im so sorry!" I stopped at the top of the hill. I was so tired, It felt impossible to keep up with her. Now that Mayu was with the other butterflies, they started to fly away. I saw Mayu floating. Watching me. I knew that she hated when I cried, but now, I couldn't help it. She started to fly towards me. I took a few steps forward and lifted out my arm, expecting her to land on my finger. Instead she simply grazed it and looked at me. I could tell she was trying to tell me it was alright, and it was okay. She wanted me to stop crying, for her anyway.

She flew up into the air, and turned flying towards the others. She didn't show one side of having an injury, which made me hurt even more. I was so happy that she wasn't crippled, but knew that if it wasn't because of me, she never would have been. I reached my arm after her, but then dropped it as I watched her flutter away. I kept watching until she grew smaller and smaller, until I couldn't see her anymore. I looked down and buried my face into my hands. Finally letting my knees buckle. I starting sobbing once again, and looked up to see that the sun was rising.

"We did it Mayu," I said under my breath. "We saved the village." I knew this is what she wanted. But I looked around, and saw that Mayu wasn't with me, and I knew she never would be again.

**NOTE: Whoa! This was my first story ever! And I was shaky while I was writing it.. Um so yes! This is basically a recap of the original FF2 ending, and the beginning to my idea of what happened after the ending! Yes so, more chapters to be added later! I hope you enjoyed it so far!**


	2. Found and Lost

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fatal Frame. It belongs to Tecmo.

_**Found.**_

Mio's POV

Why… All I could ask was why. Why did it have to be this way? Why did we have to be the ones that saved the village? Why did I kill Mayu? The last question always felt like a bullet was being shot through my heart. I loved her more then anything. Then, I ruined it.

"Why… did we save a village, where everyone is already dead?" I wondered aloud. I was lying on the ground. Sobbing. It all seemed so unfair. I just needed someone there. To comfort me.

"You don't deserve anyone after what you've done." I needed Mayu more then ever. She would always comfort me when I was upset. Her words seemed so wise, so well thought out. And always took away the pain. "You killed the only one who was ever there for you. She's dead, and its all your fault!" I felt like my mind was criticizing me. It was yelling at me for what I had done.

"All you ever do is mess things up. You're a murderer! A coward! You are worthless."

I then clenched my fists and stood up. I started running. I didn't care where I went. I didn't know what to think, and what to do or where to go. The sun was rising, and I didn't know why. Why should this be a celebration? Why celebrate the murder of an innocent? I flung open the door to the one of the houses. I ran up the stairs, and through the room where I first saw the Kusabi. Towards the room where I first found Mayu when she left. Running to the room I tripped and crashed to the ground.

What am I doing?

Normally I would have been embarrassed but I didn't care. I picked myself up of the ground, and turned to see a mirror. I saw my reflection. My eyes looked red, and there were tear tracks down my face. I saw dirt on my clothes and knees, but that didn't matter. I saw glowing red marks on my neck. They started to hurt. I felt like my neck was being crushed, and it was difficult to breathe. It was shaped like the right side of a butterfly. It made me think of Mayu, and made me wonder if this was how she felt when I was strangling her. I gasped at the thought, and quickly looked away.

I saw Mayu's charm on the ground. It must have fell out of my pocket. I remembered how It would help me at times when putting it in the spirit radio. I got the radio out of my bag, and carefully placed the charm inside, and turned it on, hoping to hear Mayu's voice. I heard nothing. I turned the dials to every channel and station, still, nothing. I all of a sudden felt a burst of rage, and threw the radio. It bounced around and crashed. Breaking into pieces from it's old age. I picked up Mayu's charm, feeling guilt for what I had done. I then remembered whenever I felt stuck, I always had Itsuki to help me, and give me direction on where to go and what to do.

I ran outside, and to my surprise, there was sunlight. I ran towards the store house. When I got there, I went through the small door that I always had to crouch under to get through.

"Itsuki!"

I was hoping to hear that familiar "Come here Yae." But I heard nothing. I approached the window that he would always talk to me through. I peered inside. Calling his name. No response.

I put my back on the wall. Slowly sliding down it as I could feel the tears start to flood my eyes once again.

I failed you Itsuki… I couldn't save Mayu or escape the village with her. It's to late. I did the ritual. She's gone.

I felt a little better knowing that Itsuki spirit was saved, and he was with his brother, sister, and hopefully Sae, and Yae. I got up. I felt confused, and hurt. I was still in pain.

I didn't want to kill her. I never wanted any of this. I wish we never came to this place, we should've left when we had the chance. I started to wander through the village. Lost in my thoughts.

Kei's POV

I sat there on the leather couch with my black work book open on my lap. I was staring at the T.V. screen while biting the tip of my pen. The news was on. Some story about a missing couple was being discussed. I wasn't paying any attention though, because my mind was on other things. I was supposed to be doing research, but all I could think about were my nieces. It had been a week since I last heard from them. They said they were visiting their childhood playground and would be back soon. They wanted to visit it one more time before it would become buried underwater. And that was the last time I saw or heard from either of them. When dinner came around, I got worried, and made a report to the police.

My thoughts were interrupted by the telephone. I slowly put down my book and pen, and lifted my self up to answer the call. As I picked up the phone, I was pleading that it would be good news.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Kei Amakura?"

"Yes it is."

"…We found your niece. She's here at the station."

"Thank goodness! Are they all right?"

"Umm.. Yes. Come by as soon as possible to pick her up. We had her checked out by a doctor, and she's fine."

"Ill come by right away thank you!"

"Yeah no problem.."

I hung up the phone and quickly grabbed my keys and put on my coat. I did wonder why he said "She" and not "They", and had a worried tone, but I didn't think about it to long. I was just happy they were all right.

I pulled up to the station and jumped out of the car running inside. I opened the door and saw Mio sitting on a bench looking off in the distance.

"Mio!" I yelled running towards her. She slowly stood up and I hugged her. I knocked her off balance a little bit, but she didn't fall. She kept her arms by her sides as I put my hands on her shoulders. "Its been so long! I know its only been a week, but I missed you so much! I'm so glad your safe!" I hugged her once again. "A…week?" She mumbled. Her arms were still by her sides. "Yes! Don't worry though I'm not mad, I'm just so glad your safe!" When she looked at me, I didn't see those rich brown, warm, cheerful eyes looking up at me. Instead I saw a foreign cold dark emptiness. Something was wrong. I let go of her and looked around over her shoulder. "Wh-where's Mayu?" I saw her look away a little. I just looked at her in my confusion.

"Kei will you come over here?" I heard an officer say. I walked over towards him. He was a little shorter than I, and had a blue uniform on. He lifted his hat a bit and I saw a concerned look on his face. "We found Mio wandering through the forest. Alone." He whispered. "What?" I raised my voice a little louder then I was expecting. It made me jump a little. "We looked all around for her but we couldn't find the other twin. We-" "Mayu." I interrupted. "Yes. Mayu. We still have officers on the job, but.. Do you know anything about the Lost Village?" "Yes. I'm a researcher." "Well, I don't usually believe in legends, but were assuming that Mayu might have.. How do I put this.. Spirited away?" I stared at him. Slightly upset. "My niece is still out there." "We wont stop looking for her . But we have looked all through the forest and around the area." "Thanks for finding Mio." I said sternly as I turned towards her. She was looking at the officer when I said "Lets go Mio.". She followed me without saying anything. I got in the car, and she got in the passenger seat. There wasn't much conversation in the car as we drove home. She just kept looking out the window.

Once home we both got out of the car and walked inside.

"I cleaned your room for you. I have been asking the two of you to do it for so long, so I just decided I might as well get it over with." I chuckled. "You didn't have to do that." Mio replied looking at the stairs that led to her and her sisters shared bedroom. "Oh its fine. I didn't have much to do with the two of you gone anyway." She seemed to cringe when I said two, and started walking towards the stairs. "Thanks." she said as she was climbing them. I smiled as I walked to the kitchen to make dinner.

I heard running down the stairs and saw Mio emerge out of the hallway. Her eyes were wide and she was holding herself. "What happened?" I asked. She put her hands on her face. "It just… I was surprised to see two beds…" She seemed shaky. I thought it must have been because Mayu's bed was there, but Mayu wasn't there to use it. They hadn't ever spent a day apart, so Mio must have been having a hard time. "Oh.. Well dinner is almost done.. So take a seat! I bet its been a while since you've had one of your uncles delicious meals!" She always smiled when I said this, but this time, she didn't. She just sat down, and stared at the pot of noodles I was cooking.

We were both sitting at the dinner table, across from each other.

"Mio.. The officer told me about what happened." She froze in place. "Do you know anything about where Mayu is? It would really help the officers -" "Why would I know anything." She interrupted, and said in a cold, harsh tone. "Oh well.. I just assumed you would know.. She is your sister and all.." I got quiet as I realized she was touchy on this subject. We both continued to eat. "Mio, I'm going to be leaving soon. I'm going to go investigate on Mayu's disappearance." "Please don't leave me…" She said in a quiet voice. "You won't be alone." I said with a mouth full of food. I swallowed and continued. "Tomorrow I'm going to introduce you to one of my best friends. You will be staying with him. His names Yuu. Yuu Asou." She looked like she was familiar with the name, but I decided It would be better not to ask.

**NOTE: Hopefully that wasn't to long for you guys! This is the second chapter of my first fan fic, and so far, I'm having a blast! I hope you guys are enjoying it to! Feel free to review and give me some tips or tell me how you are liking the story!**


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame. Fatal Frame and all its characters belong to Tecmo. I only own the things I make up, you get the picture…**

Kei's POV

Sitting at the diner table, I couldn't help but stare at Mio. She had changed so much since she was young. Her looks, her height, even her personality. She became outgoing, and very protective, especially over Mayu… She lifted her head and looked at me in confusion, catching my stare, and interrupting my thoughts. I quickly looked down at my plate. I know I shouldn't feel intimidated by someone as young as my niece, but over the week I hadn't seen her, she seemed distant. It was like having a stranger in my home. You could see something was wrong. Her and Mayu were inseparable. They were like the same human being in two separate bodies. Without one half, there was no whole.

Standing from my chair, I walked to the kitchen counter, rinsed my dishes and placed them in the sink. I sighed at the sight of Mio picking at the food on her plate. She wasn't paying much attention to me, as she was staring out the window. It was raining. I don't know why, but it seems to have been raining a lot these days.

"I will be back." I said quietly.

I turned, and walked quickly towards the stairs. Mio seemed like a different person, not the friendly warmhearted girl I always remembered. I wanted to escape the field of silence as fast as possible, so I decided to go upstairs. At the top of the stairs, I took a left down the hallway, leading to the girls room. Leaning against the door way, I looked around. The room look empty without the cheerful girls, laughing as they were getting ready for school, a night out, or just going out to take a walk with their uncle to town. I remembered the way they used to push me down the stairs, laughing and smiling, rushing me to get them wherever they had to be so they wouldn't be late. Slowly, I walked to the bed on the right side of the room, and removed the pillows, comforter, and sheets. Mayu's bedding was always lined up so straight and perfect. I felt a little guilt in tearing apart her hard work.

I carried the bedding to the hallway closet across from the girls room and placed them neatly on an empty rack. Returning to the room, the memories of Mayu starting flooding back. Carrying her mattress with an arm towards the attic in my closet, I remembered how much she loved this house. And although her and Mio both missed living with their mother, Mayu always made the best of things, and would cheer us all up when we were feeling down.

Entering my closet, I started to feel uneasy. It seemed to happen too quickly. I wondered what happened. Why was Mio not telling me. Obviously Mio knew something I did not. A week ago, Mio and Mayu asked if they could go visit their childhood play ground. Knowing the area would soon be gone I let them. They told me they would be back soon. So much for that. Even though it wasn't soon, I'm grateful at least one of my nieces came back. Maybe this is why Mio is acting this way. Maybe she is angry with me. If I hadn't let them go, Mayu wouldn't have disappeared.

I tried pushing these thoughts out of my head. I stood on a stool, removing the wooden block leading into the attic. It was just wide enough that I could slide the mattress in with a little force. I decided it would be best to remove the second bed. It may help Mio stress less about the whole Mayu situation until we find her. After sliding the mattress in, I put the block back on the entrance. Finally, I took the frame which held Mayu's bed in place into my closet.

Suddenly I heard a noise. It was quiet, but I was sure of it. It sounded as if someone or something had came up the stairs. Slowly, I crept to the girls room. I could feel a presence inside. Inching over to the door. I peeked inside. Mio was sitting on the floor. Her back was against her bed as she hugged her knees. She was staring at the imprint on Mayu's bed. You could see the shape of a frame. Mio looked as if she was in a trance. She didn't blink. She just kept staring at the print.

"Mio." I broke the silence.

Blinking, she turned her head and looked at me.

"I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I'm getting up early for work. I will be gone a couple of days. Ill drop you off at my friend Yuu's house. I'm not sure if you have met him before, but I am sure you two will get a long just fine."

She didn't seem upset. She just looked away slightly and nodded.

"Oh, and if you are planning to take a shower tonight do it quickly. Be ready by 6 a.m. okay?"

She nodded and as I walked down the stairs I felt better about Mio. She seemed better then she was at dinner. She didn't give me a harsh stare like she did earlier. Entering my room, I washed my face and put on some Navy blue pajamas with red stitch. I crawled in bed thinking about the day and my plans for tomorrow. But soon, I fell asleep.

The Next Day

Kei's POV

I woke the next morning at 5 and quickly took a shower. Then, I slipped on a light blue polo and some light blue jeans. I put a silver watch on the left arm and placed some reading glasses on top of my head, so they were there If I needed them. I wanted to be comfortable today. I would be doing a lot of exploring in the Minakami area. Walking into the kitchen I checked the clock which read 5:30. I planned to make breakfast, but saw Mio sitting at the counter. Her hair was slightly wet, and she was dressed in a black sweatshirt and dark jeans. She had a blanket around her back, and a mug of coffee in her hands

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning." She replied.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright."

That was strange to me. Usually, Mio would want to cook her up some bacon, eggs, pancakes, and a few other things. Her not eating? This was new.

"When are we leaving?" She asked seeming anxious to leave.

"Let me do a couple things and I will be ready."

I quickly ate, then slung my backpack over my shoulder. Inside, it had some papers, my camera, and a few other items.

I checked the time. 5:45.

"Come on Mio."

She came down the stairs with a purple shoulder bag. I forget to tell her to pack. I'm glad she remembered.

I started the car and after putting her bag into the trunk Mio sat in the passenger seat. There wasn't much talk in the car. We sat there listening to music on the radio. To me, the music was just background noise. I just focused on the road and scenery. After 30 minutes of driving I could tell we were close to Yuu's house. There were trees surrounding the road and we didn't see a lot of houses or buildings. About 10 minutes later we pulled up to the house. I parked my car, and Mio and I both stepped out. Mio got her bag, and we walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Yuu swung the door open. He was wearing a white turtle neck and khaki pants.

"Hey Kei." He smiled

"Hey!" I greeted him with a hug.

"How have you been?"

"I've been great! How's Rei and Miku?"

"They're good! Both of them are away photographing some area for work. So they will be gone a few days."

"Alright. Mio, this is Yuu. Yuu Asou. My best friend, and the one that will be taking care of you for a couple of days."

"Nice to meet you Mio." Yuu stuck out his hand and Mio, not wanting to be rude, shook it in return.

I checked my watch. 6:47.

"Oh1 I've got to get going. No time to waste! Mio do you have everything you need?"

She nodded.

"Then I better get going." I hugged Mio and smiled at Yuu.

"Its been good seeing ya buddy. Mio be good!" And with that I ran back to the car. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuu waving, and Mio standing there. I had a bad feelings in my stomach. I told myself it was nausea. But I felt as if something would go wrong. Climbing into the car, buckling my seatbelt and putting the keys in the ignition, I cleared my mind. Easing myself into the mind of a folklorist.

**NOTE: WOW WOW WOW WOW. Okay so hello. Remember me? Well, its been a while. This chapter wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but I was feeling very stressed, and am satisfied that I completed this chapter. I think I will try to set up some kind of schedule. I was thinking of another idea for a different story and started writing it, but I think I need to finish this first before I write anymore stories. Again, sorry for the wait! And I will try to update soon.**

**Oh and thank you for the reviews! They helped me start writing again. Thanks for the positive comments!(:**


	4. The Crash

**Note: I started writing this a while back, then continued recently. It's been about a month since I finished this, and I just read through and corrected most of the mistakes. I would like to apologize though that this chapter is a little different, and the writing style and detail get confusing. Enjoy!**

**Mio's POV.**

**As soon as Kei pulled away in his car, I stepped inside and Yuu followed, shutting the door behind him.**

"**Welcome to my home Mio! Let me show you around." He walked toward a door at the end of the small entrance hallway. Around the corner, there was a long hallway with several rooms along the way. **

"**Down that way is the bathroom, closet, and our dark room for developing pictures. Now follow me."**

**He lead me through a door which looked like a living room. Toward the back of the room, there was sliding screen door covered by a curtain, a couch with a coffee table in front of it, and television in the corner of the room. I stepped a few feet into the room, and saw a kitchen and telephone by a closet. There were also stairs that connected to a balcony where you could look over the living room from the second floor right above the kitchen. Yuu live in a very nice house. It was very clean and well kept. And there were lamps, pots, and other artwork scattered across the room tying it together. I felt like I shouldn't move to quickly. It seemed like the place could break so easily.**

"**Now upstairs is Miku, Rei, and my bedroom. Tonight, you can stay in Miku's. She already readied the room for you."**

"**I can just sleep on the couch." I knew Uncle Kei did this whenever he stayed over. I felt like it would be easier.**

"**Mio you don't have to feel like a stranger. Miku plans for you to sleep upstairs. it's a lot nicer up there as well. And this way you won't wake up with an aching back." He chuckled, and shook his head like he was recalling a memory of Kei.**

**I was about to say something else in protest. But Yuu interrupted me.**

"**Really. Its no bother at all."**

**I nodded. Finally I gave in. I had a feeling there was no way I would be able to get out of it. I followed Yuu upstairs. He showed me where I would be staying. Miku's room was nice. Girly, and extremely neat. Which wasn't surprising considering the rest of the house's condition.. Yuu told me he had some studying to do and would call me at dinner time. I closed the door and unpacked. Once I finished, I decided to look around. She had a table in the middle of the room and a few things about. Since everything was so organized and neat, she didn't have much for me to look at. And although I had never met her and I was curious, I decided it would be best to not snoop.**

**Just as I was about to leave I glanced over at Miku's desk and saw a picture. I picked it up and looked at it. In the photo, there was a girl and a man. The picture was of the upper half of the people. The man in the picture was taller then the girl, but they both looked similar. Same hair color same eyes, and there faces look similar. I assumed they were related. Maybe this was Miku. Standing by her brother? Cousin? I wasn't sure.**

**I heard Yuu's voice shouting from downstairs.**

"**Mio! Dinner!"**

**That was quick I thought to myself. I checked the clock, it had been an hour since I arrived in this room so I guess I understand. Still, it had felt like much less than an hour.**

**I opened the door and walked quickly down the stairs.**

**I turned and looked at the kitchen. I saw 2 bowls of rice on a counter where Yuu was sitting, happily eating a bowl of rice drenched in soy sauce. There was a bottle of soy sauce on one side of him, and a glass of water on the other. He gave me a smile right before he took a sip of water. I sat beside him. Picking up my chopsticks as he said cheerfully**

"**Dig in!"**

**He just had to say it so. So. Cheery.**

"**So Mio, did you find everything okay? If you ever need anything just let me know. Your going to be here for a week, so make yourself at home!"**

"**I will let you know if I need anything."**

**I took a bite of rice. The flavors are rich and dance across my tongue as I chew.**

"**This is really good!" I tried to sound as happy as possible. Yuu was kind enough to let me stay with him, even though we had never met. And for a whole week? Him and Kei must be really close.**

"**So Mio. Tell me about yourself. I know your name, but, that's about it! What do you like to do? What are you interests and hobbies?"**

**Its started to bother me how he sid 'So Mio', like I was being interviewed. But, his questions made me realize, I spent so much of my life taking care, and looking out for Mayu, I didn't have a lot of time to do other things. Mayu and I both had few friends. But we didn't need a lot, for we always had each other. But, I couldn't come up with words to say. Everything that I could use to tell him about isn't an answer that will fit this pleasant little conversation.**

"**Well, I'm a boring person. I want to hear about you." I reply, hoping he would take the bait. Lucky for me, he did. He tells me about his wife Rei, and the girl who is living with the Miku. I guess the two of them are gone working, so I probably wont see them unless they come home early. He talks about his interests and hobbies, thoughts, his work, and how him, Kei, and another man used to all work together and were all best friends.**

"**Did you see that picture on Miku's desk?"**

**I blink. Caught off guard by the question. He was talking for a while, so I can't tell if I should be telling the truth or not.**

"**Was I not supposed to?" I take a bite of rice.**

**He laughs, and I am relieved.**

"**Well, the girl in that picture is Miku. And the one standing next to her is her big brother. Mafuyu."**

**I look over at him and he has a look in his eyes telling me he is reminiscing.**

"**If only you would have been able to meet him. He is the one who worked with me and your uncle. We were all such great friends to. It's such a shame… He disappeared on the job. But, we all know he has spirited away. Miku took this so hard. He was the only family she had left. But, we took her in. How could we not? Although I can still see the pain in her eyes, I feel like, she is starting to get better."**

**I can feel myself starting to shake.**

**No. Please. Stop. This story, Its all too familiar. The thoughts of Mayu and how I lost her because of these hands I am using to feed myself right now. The fact that my mother was hospitalized and now she is the only family I have left considering my father died when Mayu and I were young. I have no family left. As far as I know, she is dead. I don't even feel human. I feel as if I'm watching someone from a distance. No. Not someone. Something. I feel as if I am a monster.**

"**So, now since I have pretty much told you everything, what about you? Do you have any siblings?"**

**Of course. He had to ask.**

**I drop my chopsticks and I can feel myself start to shake more violently. How am I supposed to answer this? 'No. I'm just an orphan girl, and since my mother is basically dead, it's almost as if the ties to my uncle have been cut off. But no family. Oh, and lets not forget than I had a twin. She was my everything. My best friend. And my older sister. But she's long gone now. You know, after I killed her to save a village of people who were already dead.'**

**I look down at my hands and clutch my fists. I squeeze them so hard I watch as my fair skin is covered with a burgundy liquid.**

**These hands. These destructive hands.**

**I swing my arm back and smash my hand against the bowl sending it flying to the wall where it smashes and rice erupts everywhere.**

"**Whoa!" Yuu covers his face to attempt to protect himself from the shards of the china bowl fly in different directions.**

**I kick my seat from under me and stand. All I feel is rage. Like a volcano inside of me has erupted. I storm out of the kitchen. Thoughts of my family flood through out my mind. My mother, sick, dying… She moved with Mayu and I after our father died to try and live a normal life. I can't help but imagine what is going through her head right now knowing that one of her daughters is missing. I also wonder, how she would feel if she found out the reasons one of her daughters is missing is because the other one ended her life.**

**I feel a pang throughout my heart as I kick a plant and the pot shatters everywhere.**

**Mayu. The thought of her is in my head now and I can't get her out.. I'm such a failure. I promised her we would be together forever. I vowed to keep her safe. Keep her from danger. Turns out I was the real danger all along. All of this is my fault. Kei is working for nothing. All because of me. I ruined mine, and everyone else's life. Those selfish villagers and priests. Why couldn't they have been the one to do this? Why is it what we were forced to do this? If they really wanted their village to be safe, they wouldn't have killed Sae for no reason, and caused the repentance in the first place.**

**I flip the couch in the living room and it goes flying into the wall.**

"**Mio! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"**

**I turn, and I can feel my stomach drop, along with the corners of my mouth. Its not until I try to look at the blurry lines of Yuu that I see that I am crying. Now, the emotions are running wild. And I can't handle hearing these words. I'm sorry. Yuu shouldn't be apologizing. He's innocent. He gave me this chance and I blew it. He's a nice man. And he shouldn't be apologizing to me, after everything I have done to everyone.**

"**To answer your question, no." I say my voice cracking. I take in a sharp, shaky breath. " I don't have any siblings. Not anymore." I add. Then, I sprint upstairs and slam Miku's door shut behind me.**


End file.
